


Burning Love

by InvitingNonsenseWorld



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvitingNonsenseWorld/pseuds/InvitingNonsenseWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of MarcoAce drabbles and one-shots, each with a different setting. Set as complete but will be updated sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace couldn't stand it there anymore, so he ran away, decided to go after his freedom. Now, if he could only find some way to get far away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these stories a long time ago and posted them either on Tumblr and/or ff.net, and now I'm finally posting them here! So far, I have nine already written that I'll post slowly, and I'll add more when I happen to write other short MarcoAce stories. They're mostly AUs, but some from canon might appear in the future. The chapters' names are the themes for the drabble/one-shot!
> 
> Betaread by lunarshores! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

"Won't you reconsider taking me with you? You are going there!"

Ace looked wearily at the man who shook his head before inciting the horse to start pulling the cart away at a quick pace. Ace sighed and passed his hand through his hair. Well, at least this time he had managed to make someone stop for a minute. It was a definite progress since early that morning.

The sun was high in the sky already and by the way his stomach was growling, he could tell it was lunch time. Ace grimaced and looked at the sack resting close to his feet with a growing desire to open it. But no, he couldn't. Not when he still had no idea how long it'd take for him to arrive at the next city.

So, with nothing else to do, Ace sat down on the path and found a comfortable position, knowing he'd have to wait for a while before another person happened along. He found a small rock on the ground and started to throw it from hand to hand to help pass the time.

With the repetitive motion, Ace felt his mind start to wander. Last night he had finally escaped from the castle and the last thing he wanted was to be found, but even if the false trails he had left through the city weren't as convincing as he'd like, they'd keep the guards off his trail for a while.

Now, waiting by the path, he was hoping to find anyone willing to take a stranger with them to the neighboring kingdom. It'd be a difficult journey, but once there he'd be free for good. If nobody stopped for him by the next day, he'd find another way to get there. That was his only goal, and he'd focus solely on it until he succeeded. What he'd do after he got his freedom was a question for another day.

In the meantime, he'd keep playing with this fascinating rock.

Rolling his eyes, he threw it behind him. It was already getting boring. He decided to finally open the sack and get something to eat when a sudden exclamation of pain made him freeze.

Ace slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw a man massaging his head. His mouth opened in wonder at the weird hairstyle the man had, but when he saw the glare directed at him he snapped it close.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hit you." Ace got up with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it. I was right behind you." The man rolled his eyes. "But you should be careful. None of the wild animals living here would be very happy with that."

Ace looked surprised at the trees that were close to them. He didn't know this part of the forest had dangerous animals. That wasn't good, since he only had a broken sword he found on the way and a dagger.

"You're not familiar with this forest, are you?" The man saw his reaction and snorted. "Then what are you doing here alone? It's dangerous."

"That's none of your business, is it?" Ace snapped. "And who said I can't take care of myself?"

The man simply narrowed his eyes – which were already half-lidded which made Ace wonder how he could still see anything like that - and pinched his nose.

Ace scowled, knowing that this man was probably thinking he was only a kid, and was about to sit again when he heard something weird.

His eyes widened. "Shit. Some people are coming." What was worse was Ace recognizing those voices. They belonged to two people he knew were part of the city guard.

The man's sharp blue eyes met his and something Ace didn't caught passed between them. Then, before he could comprehend what was happening, he was pulled deeper into the forest and pinned against a tree, a hand covering his mouth harshly.

He felt his breath stop before he swallowed thickly, gaze solely on the man pinning him. Because of the shadows cast around the forest, he hadn't been able to get a good look at his companion until now. However, his handsome features and even his muscular physique – felt through his hand holding the man's arm – were perfectly clear to Ace now.

While he kept staring, the man looked warily towards the roadwith a frown. Ace heard the guards pass close to them while talking and cursed mentally when he remembered his forgotten sack lying close to the path.

Once the voices finally disappeared, Ace sighed in relief. They hadn't seen it.

"Those were only guards…" The man murmured before taking his hand away from Ace's mouth. "You have good hearing. That's pretty useful. But are they looking for you?"

"I do, and so what if they are?" Ace wanted to hit himself for having snapped at the handsome stranger once again.

Luckily, the man only seemed amused. "Relax, I don't have a problem with it. I'm not from here, so this kingdom's problems don't matter to me." Something told Ace there was another reason behind the stranger's easy acceptance of him being on the run, but he kept quiet.

"Well, thanks for helping me." It wasn't the other's intention, but it was useful. "I'm Ace."

"It's a pleasure, Ace. I'm Marco." The man said. "Where are you going to?"

"To the neighboring kingdom." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized. Marco was still too close for Ace's thoughts to be clear.

"Oh?" A smirk was formed. "I'm going there too. How about we go together? As soon as we arrive at the next city, I have a quick way to get there. In exchange, you can help me fight and keep watchful with that hearing of yours. What do you say?"

Ace frowned. Should he accept the offer? Because if what he said was true…

"It's a deal." He nodded.

"Great." Marco seemed satisfied. He looked Ace up and down, leaned forward closing what little distance lay between them, and whispered in Ace's ear, his voice making him shiver. "It's going to be an interesting journey, wouldn't you say so, Ace?"


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being part of the Tournaments was one of the worst things to happen to Ace, and the fact that it seemed endless, impossible to escape even after so much planning, made it far more bitter. However, when he ends up being put together with a captivating bird-like creature, things just might turn out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one-shot! It didn't end up following the AU theme all that well, but I had fun with it and decided to leave it like that. Betaread by lunarshores! Hope you guys enjoy it ^.^

Ace glared at the mage in front of him with such hatred that the man's hands trembled as he chanted something. Usually, he'd be amused at seeing a human seem so afraid, but right now he was so angry – at all the stupid mages who decided to change his location, at the traitor centaur holding him,  _at himself for being fucking stupid and getting caught while escaping_  – that the only thing he wanted to do was stick his claws into something.

However, Ace didn't try to do anything – he was too weak for that – and the mage seemed to take comfort in that knowledge, quickly finishing whatever he had to do.

"He's clear now." The man nodded at the centaur while trying to avoid Ace's gaze.

Ace didn't hear an answer, but soon felt himself get pushed into the direction of a door. The new room they arrived in was definitely bigger and darker, but Ace's feline eyes simply adjusted and made him able to see the cages almost immediately.

The sight would have made his stomach churn if he wasn't already used to it.

All kinds of creatures could be found in the cages and most had wounds covering their bodies just like Ace did. Almost none caught Ace's eyes when he passed in front of them, but those who did showed a mixture of pity, resignation and tiredness.

Sooner than he expected, the centaur stopped, and before Ace realized what was happening, he was thrown inside a cage with the metallic click of the door being locked resounding right after.

He turned back and glared at the centaur's back until he was out of sight. That was when the murmurs started.

Ace ignored everyone and rested his forehead against the metal bars with a tired sigh. All his former anger had started to dissipate as he replayed his almost escape. He had made a mistake and, after punishing Ace, the mages decided to transfer him to a tournament somewhere else so they wouldn't have to kill such a  _great_ participant in the fights. Now Ace'd have to wait until he was used to this place before being able to try anything again.

_How. Fucking. Great._

Ace looked at his tied hands and wondered idly if his teeth could cut those ropes quickly. At least then he'd be more comfortable.

"You know, that's not going to work."

Startled, Ace turned around to see there was another creature in the cage with him. He had a humanoid figure and sharp features, his uncommon light blue eyes and blond hair showing he was of a rare kind, probably a bird if he correctly recognized the talon-like hands. Even wounded, Ace had to admit the bird was still quite attractive. However, what most intrigued Ace was how he didn't seem down like all the others.

Ace heard a chuckle come from the bird and noticed, embarrassed, that he had been staring at him for a long time. With a scowl, he decided to just go back to analyzing his tied hands.

"What, aren't you going to say anything? Cat got your tongue?"

Ace turned to glare at him and scowled when he saw the amused smirk. No, he was neither going to lose his calm nor let himself be distracted.

He turned back to the rope and in a quick move bit it harshly, hoping his pointed teeth would be enough to cut it. However, instead of getting the result he expected, the ropes only got tighter, making him hiss in discomfort.

_So that's what the damn mage had been doing._

Ace's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe a simple spell was stronger than him. He was ready to try again when a claw-like hand covered his hand. He turned his head only to swallow thickly when he saw how close the other was. How could he expect not to get distracted if he had such a mesmerizing creature as his companion?

"I told you this wasn't going to work." The bird's serious tone brought Ace back from his thoughts. "Your wounds aren't all new, right? That must mean you were transferred from another tournament. If they went to the trouble of doing it then they'll be much more careful with you, so don't be stupid. You're only going to hurt yourself like this."

Ace sighed and nodded. He was right; he should save energy and try not to get into much trouble until he found a good way to escape.

The bird seemed satisfied and started to gently pull the ropes, confusing Ace. Before he could ask anything, they loosened a bit and stayed in a secure but comfortable enough state.

"How…?" Ace's eyes caught something strange pass though his companion's eyes before they looked amused at him.

"So he talks." The bird chuckled and made Ace's ears move in pleasure at the melodious sound. "It's just a little trick I learned after a while."

"Well, thanks for that." Ace bowed slightly. "But why did you help me?"

"You're interesting." The other shrugged. "Your eyes are still alive after experiencing this while the others' are getting emptier every day. By the way, I'm Marco."

"I'm not going to be stripped of my freedom forever. I'm getting it back one way or another." Ace's eyes looked directly at Marco's with determination. Then he added as an afterthought. "Oh, and I'm Ace."

Marco smirked. "You're definitely interesting. Tell me, Ace, would you like to destroy this place and others like it?"

Ace snorted. "I think all those here'd love doing it, but it's impossible."

Marco hummed and made Ace lean forward slightly at the pleasurable sound to his ears.  _Damn it, I'm being ridiculous now. How can a simple bird affect me so much? Now isn't the best time for this._ He started to move back, but Marco's claw-like hands reaching out and scratching behind his ears made him stop and purr.

Ace's eyes widened in horror and a blush appeared on his face, but he still couldn't make his body move away from Marco. They stayed like that for a few hours, using the free time to talk and distract themselves, surprisingly getting along well.

Ace was lying tired on the floor close to Marco when he was poked.

"Ace, tell me what you can hear right now beyond this room. Surely these ears aren't ornaments."

Ace huffed and sat up, ignoring Marco's chuckle, before concentrating on his surroundings. Besides the constant murmurs, he couldn't hear a single thing coming from outside. The silence could only mean the mages were away, and that never happened under normal circumstances.

Ace turned to Marco, surprised, and saw him smiling.

"This place  _can_  be destroyed and it  _will_  very soon. Me being here only made the process quicker." The smirk that appeared on Marco's face was definitely predatory and made a shiver that had nothing to do with fear go down Ace's spine. "It took some time, but they're here."

A loud crash and screams could be heard from outside.

"What?" Ace's heart was beating quickly.

Marco's face softened even while whatever was causing the confusion entered the room. "My family and I could use an extra hand in destroying the tournaments. After we treat your wounds, what do you say about joining us, Ace?"

Ace saw the expectation in Marco's blue eyes and his answer came easier than he'd have expected. He grinned.

"Count me in."


	3. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco didn't think his luck could be worse when he loses his chance to meet his pen pal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third one-shot! Not much to say about this one. I struggled a bit to figure out something to write for this theme, but I think it turned out good enough. Betaread by lunarshores! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Marco sighed and put down his pen before massaging his temples. The sounds from the television coupled with the noises coming from the next apartment only made his mood worsen. What a _perfect_  time for Thatch's neighbor to have a party.

He heard Thatch chuckle and turned to glare at him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! They're not being loud compared to other times. You're just tired from your flight," his brother said holding his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make this situation any better," Marco murmured, passing a hand through his hair. "How can you stand it?"

Thatch shrugged. "I'm used to it. Besides, he respects the time to lower the volume and is friendly enough when you talk with him. And his friends are fun, though they're the ones who are loud, in especial the brothers." Then he wiggled his eyebrows. "But at least he has some beautiful lady friends."

Marco rolled his eyes and looked back at the half empty paper sheet on the table with a sigh. It was quite unusual for him to feel so down while replying to his pen pal, but the bad timing in which the last letter had reached his home was still annoying him. He barely managed to get it before he left that morning in a hurry to catch his flight on time. "I'm going for a walk." Marco folded the paper and put it carefully in his pocket together with his cell phone. He heard Thatch say goodbye right before he was out of the door.

Marco leaned on it with a tired sigh.

He still couldn't believe in his bad luck. A long while ago he had entered a pen pal project because of Thatch and started talking with a person named Ace. They got along quite well and had been exchanging letters for a year. Marco could say for sure that he had never gotten close to someone so quick before, so it was no surprise for him when he finally noticed he had fallen for Ace.

Then, a short time ago, he discovered he had to move to Thatch's city for his job. He had come to find a good apartment and was staying with his brother for awhile to get to know the city better for when he moved there. After he told Ace the new, was when he got a surprising answer.

_Really?! I'll be there at the same time since I'll visit my brother! Why don't we meet each other? :D_

This came in the letter he had gotten before his flight, so he only noticed his missed chance when it was too late; by this time, Ace wouldn't be at home anymore. And now he had no way to meet Ace like he desperately wanted to.

Shaking his head, Marco started walking; it'd do him no good staying there with such thoughts swirling around his head.

Just as he passed by the noisy next-door apartment, the door was thrown open. A red and black blur came out and quickly hid behind him, leaving no time for Marco to understand what was happening. He turned his head surprised and saw a teenager no older than seventeen holding a finger to his lips in a request for silence.

Marco raised an eyebrow, but didn't have the time to say anything.

"Come back here, Luffy!"

Someone storming outside of the apartment soon followed the yell. However, because of the place Marco had stopped, that person ended up colliding with him and almost sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Marco took one step back catching the person around the waist instinctively, barely keeping his balance. The teenager behind him yelped and quickly ran back into the apartment, slamming the door close.

"Oi, Luffy!" The person, who Marco now noticed was a young man, glared at the door before sighing. He stepped away from Marco and bowed. "I'm so sorry for this. Are you okay?"

"It's fine, no harm done." Marco replied, not knowing if he should be amused or exasperated.

"That's good." The young man's smile was somewhat forced, making Marco eyes linger with curiosity. He had beautiful features, dark wavy hair framing his face, freckles dotted across it and eyes, a mesmerizing shade of gray, which showed something was troubling their owner. It all made him quite interesting in Marco's view, but he had someone else in his mind right now.

Marco's eyes turned down when he saw the other was fumbling with something in his hands. He caught the sight of an envelope with one of the sides stained with what seemed coffee. It seemed recent, so maybe this had to do with why this man seemed angry with the teen.

But well, this had nothing to do with him, so Marco was ready to excuse himself when something else got his attention. There, glued to the non-stained half of the envelope, was a bird sticker.

Marco's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" He asked pointing to the letter, heart beating quickly. Right before he had sent his last letter to Ace, Haruta had visited him and decided to glue a sticker of a blue bird on the envelope for some reason. Since he didn't want to rip or have to exchange it, he left it there and sent it.

Marco received a confused look and a nod as an answer, which made him smile widely. He couldn't believe this. This person right before him was actually… "Then you're Ace!"

Ace looked cautiously at him. "How do you know my name? Do I know you?"

"Not in person." Marco couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" Ace still seemed confused for a moment before understanding slowly came to his face and his eyes widened. "No way! Marco?!"

"We actually got to meet each other." Excitement was coursing through him. Really, he was never going to curse his luck again. What were the odds of this happening?

Ace's eyes sparkled and a wide grin appeared on his face, making Marco's heart skip a beat. All evidence that he had been troubled a while ago disappeared and made Ace's face seem even more captivating than before. In that exact moment, Marco knew he was doomed.

Ace stepped closer and somehow his smile seemed to grow even more. "Say, are you busy right now?"


	4. Lost in the Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being lost in the middle of a forest didn't create a very romantic atmosphere, but it might be what Marco needed to act on his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually ended as a drabble, even if barely XD I decided to use this theme to practice certain types of scenes, so I hope it's good. Betaread by lunarshores!

When they finally exited the line of trees, the sight that greeted him wasn't what Marco had wanted to see. He had been hoping they'd have finally reached the right path leading to the next city, but instead they found themselves facing a cliff.

Marco took a few steps forward and looked down, whistling when he saw how high they were.

"Damn. Another dead end?! That's not possible!" Ace cried out in frustration.

Marco looked at the fuming Ace and couldn't keep the amused chuckle from escaping his throat. Ace was glaring with squinted eyes at the map he was turning around, as if doing so would help him understand where they took a wrong turn.

Their situation wasn't very favorable, seeing as they were lost in the middle of a forest, but Marco wasn't worried. According to Thatch, who was supposed to have come with them but had mysteriously gotten sick in the day before, they'd be received at the inn no matter the time they arrived, so there was no hurry.

He looked at Ace with the corner of his eyes and smiled fondly when he saw him still grumbling to himself. Even though he suspected Thatch had done this on purpose so he'd have more time alone with Ace, he couldn't bring himself to get annoyed at his brother. He was having a nice time, despite being lost, so he only had to keep restraining himself, and everything would be fine. It was difficult not doing anything that showed he liked Ace during this trip, but until he was sure what he wanted to do with his feeling, he had to control himself.

"I was so sure I had found the way this time!" Ace continued ranting completely unaware of Marco's internal struggle.

"This is the fourth time you've said that today, Ace." Marco took the bag from his shoulders and let it fall softly to the ground before sitting beside it. "Come on, we should eat something before continuing."

Ace sighed and punctuated his frustration by kicking a pebble down the cliff. The action, however, threw off his balance, and he slipped on the dirty ground.

Marco's blood ran cold when he saw Ace start wobbling unsteady on his feet, edging even closer to the edge of the cliff. Ace seemed to notice that at the same time, since his expression morphed into one of shock while he waved his arms around. Gravity started doing its work, and he watched as Ace slowly started to fall back towards the big fall awaiting him.

It only took one more second for the realization of what was happening to dawn on Marco. In the blink of an eye, he had already jumped to his feet and caught Ace by his forearm. However, before he could pull them effectively, Marco realized with dread that his feet were slipping under him. His free hand instinctively reached back, and he almost sighed in relief when his fingers closed around a branch.

With a swift move, he pulled them away from the cliff, and they fell to the ground side-by-side, breathing heavily and in silence. Nothing else around them showed a sign of what had almost happened, and they stayed quiet while the normalcy of their surroundings managed to calm them down.

"That… was a close call," Ace chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah, it was." Marco frowned in response.  _Way too close._  "You shouldn't be so careless like that when close to a cliff, Ace. You know that."

"I know." Ace sighed, making Marco turn his head to see his expression. However, he froze when he saw Ace had also done the same, and now their faces were mere inches apart. "But thanks for saving me." The gratitude that shined in Ace's eyes coupled with a small smile made Marco's self-control waver.

He sat up abruptly. "Of course I'd do that, you're my friend." He opened his bag and started searching for food, ignoring the way his own use of the word 'friend' left a bitter taste in his mouth.

A hand on his shoulder was what stopped him before his eyes met Ace's concerned ones. Marco swallowed thickly when he noticed the distance between them was once again small.

"Are you okay, Marco? You've been weird for a while now." Ace's brows furrowed, and he tilted his head slightly to the side. Part of his bangs slid and they ended close to covering the side of one eye. Marco groaned internally while suppressing the urge to brush them aside; if he didn't know better, he'd think Ace was doing this on purpose.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He tried to smile reassuringly and turned back to his bag. Before he could notice, Ace was in front of him with crossed arms and a stubborn expression, preventing him from continuing his search.

Marco sighed and looked into Ace's eyes, ready to affirm nothing was wrong. However, as soon as he found himself looking at Ace from so temptingly close once again in a short amount of time, he felt his resolution falter. An encouraging smile was shot at him, and that was all it took for Marco to decide to throw caution to the wind.

He brought his hand up to the back of Ace's neck and pulled him closer, lips attacking the other's with hunger. His tongue traced Ace's mouth, trying to coax him into opening them.

However, that was when his mind decided it was time to catch up with what he had done, making Marco's eyes snap open in dread.  _Did I just…?_  With his heart racing, he tried to move back, but suddenly arms surrounded his neck and held him still. Once again, he found himself with his lips covered with another, and Marco's mind reeled when he realized that it had been Ace who initiated this one.

He noticed something flutter in his stomach as he let his eyes drift shut. Their mouths moved in unison against each other, and soon Marco felt the warm and soft sensation of Ace's tongue meeting and playing with his.

His hands unconsciously started moving up and down Ace's torso, caressing and enjoying the feel of that body near him. He felt Ace shudder before his lip was bitten harshly. The soft groan that escaped Marco surprised himself, but he soon pulled Ace even closer and delved his tongue deep inside his mouth.

He got the result he wanted in the form of Ace moaning. Their touches started getting more daring and the kiss more fervent, and, while Marco was enjoying it immensely, he had a clear enough mind to know it was time to stop.

He ignored Ace's soft whine when he pulled back and opened his eyes to look at him. He was also breathing heavily and a cute blush was present in his freckle-dotted cheeks while his eyes held a warmth as they looked back at Marco.

"I guess…" Ace started between pants. "I know why you were acting weird." A smirk quickly formed on his face. "But I think I might have just solved that problem."

Marco chuckled amused. "Yeah, I think so too."

And he pulled Ace in for another kiss.


	5. Mythical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning how to fly wasn't the easiest thing for Ace, but lucky for him, he has a great teacher. Now it's time to put to use what he has learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one-shot! It was pretty fun writing this one, since I like supernatural themes. I owe a big thanks to lunarshores for helping me get an interesting idea for this! Thank you! :D Also betaread by lunarshores! Hope you guys enjoy it!

"Come on, you just need to try now, yoi."

Ace sighed and looked down, grimacing when he saw once again how high he was.

"Shouldn't we, you know, start from a lower branch?" He asked tentatively.

Marco looked at him with an amused expression. "No, this is a good height. If you were younger and had shorter wings, then I'd say you were right. Since you're not, it's this or hitting the ground."

"That's unfair."

"Tell it to your wings, yoi."

Ace pouted, but didn't argue further. He knew Marco was right, but that didn't mean he liked it. After so many years of being mocked for being a dragon who couldn't fly, the idea of finally learning was overwhelming. And, if he was truthful, a bit scary.

"Just take a deep breath and go. And remember to stretch well your wings." Marco nudged him softly.

Ace nodded and spared one glance to Marco. It was funny to think of a few months ago when they barely knew each other, to now when Marco was his best friend. All because Ace had fallen on top of him when trying to learn how to fly alone. At the time, the experience wasn't funny, but at least he got to meet Marco.

 _And maybe we can be more than friends._  Ace suppressed his grin: he had to wait until after he could fly to act on his feelings. Then Ace would show everyone that the constant rumors saying he was taking advantage of Marco were wrong.

"You're gonna reach the meadow if you go straight from here, yoi. There you'll have more space to train different movements."

"Right, I just need to reach it." Ace muttered to himself.

He took a deep breath and let himself fall from the branch. The air passing by him at high speed made the butterflies in his stomach burst into life. For one second, Ace forgot what he had to do and watched as the ground drew nearer with growing panic.

The next moment, Marco's patient lessons came back to him, and he opened his wings. The air hit them with startling force, but he angled them quickly and rejoiced when he saw he was going forward instead of down for once. Ace tentatively flapped his wings a few times and noticed how he ascended until he reached his initial height, all the while maintaining his forward momentum.

Relieved laughter erupted from his throat and was soon swallowed by the fierce wind rushing past him. He was all too familiar with the rush of air in his ears as the scenery passed by, but knowing that this time he was in control and not gravity was thrilling. He had dreamed of it before, but the freedom of being able to fly was better than he imagined.

"See, you did it." Marco's voice sounded from nearby.

Ace turned his head surprised and saw Marco flying by his side in his half-human half-phoenix form.

"Of course! I had a great teacher, so there's no way I'd fail." Ace grinned.

The next hour was unique for Ace. They reached the meadow five minutes after they took off, and Marco started teaching him different maneuvers and how to angle his wings to perform them. By the time Marco said it was enough for the day, Ace was already exhausted. It was no wonder since he'd never had the opportunity to build the strength up in his wings.

He followed Marco to the ground and grimaced when he landed, the shock jolting his limbs.  _That's something I really need to practice more._  He thought while sitting on the ground and moving one of his wings so he could massage it.

"You were great today." Marco's wings gave way to human hands, and he ruffled Ace's hair as he sat by him. "You still have a ways to go, but it was a good start."

"Thanks. For everything, really." Ace grinned before yawning. "It really took a lot out of me."

"You're welcome, yoi." Marco smiled back. "And you'll get used to it in no time, don't worry." He got up and stretched, the rest of his phoenix features morphing into familiar human ones. Ace decided to follow his example, and in seconds he was sighing in relief while rolling his shoulders, the soreness from his wings fading as he made the transition.

Marco smiled and offered a hand for Ace, who accepted it gratefully. When Marco didn't let go of Ace's hand even when he was already up, Ace looked at him curiously. Marco opened his mouth only to shut it, uncertainty - an emotion Ace had not yet seen on Marco - flickering in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ace frowned, instinctively tightening his hold on Marco's hand.

Marco sighed and closed his eyes, still not releasing Ace's hand. Ace was about to ask again, worried that something had happened, when he was pulled closer to Marco. His heart started racing when he felt Marco's arms circle him. He was paralyzed as he found his face tucked into Marco's neck, his smell wrapping around him and fogging his mind.

He shook his head, but that didn't erase its effect completely. "M-Marco? Wha-"

"I'm not sure friendship if enough for me anymore, Ace." Marco leaned back a little, and Ace's mind reeled in shock at the sincerity shining in his blue eyes. "I'm in love with you."

"B-but, the rumors…?"

Marco's expression softened. "I never worried about them, yoi. I know you weren't taking advantage of me."

Ace's eyes widened. "Then that means I could've told you I loved you a long time ago?!"

His shout startled Marco, who released Ace's arms in favor of holding his shoulders. "Wait, so you-"

Ace grinned and didn't wait until the sentence was finished. He held Marco's face and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Yeah." Ace licked his lips after leaning back, only to chuckle at Marco's bewildered look. "And for such a long time too."

They stood in silence, and Ace watched the expressions come and go on Marco's face as he processed what had happened. When he started laughing, Ace couldn't help but do the same. His grin only grew as he felt Marco finally pull him in for another kiss, and Ace promised to himself that this one would be anything but brief.


	6. Moving in Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had finally made it. A new home, just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like with chapter 4, I used this one-shot to train describing things. Betaread by lunarshores! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Marco looked around the living room with a tired sigh. No matter how much he wished everything was already in their right places, it didn't change the fact that the room was littered with many boxes of different sizes. He knew the kitchen and the bedroom also had others, which made the prospect of opening all of them and unpacking very tiring.

_I guess there's no escaping this._  He stretched and moved to a big box.  _The sooner we begin, the better._

"This is the last one!" He heard Ace shout before he entered the room with another box on his arms. He closed the front door with his foot and lowered the box on a free place on the table. "Geez, I didn't know we had brought so many things." Ace whistled after looking around.

Marco rolled his eyes. "It seems like a lot more because the apartment isn't big."

"I guess." Ace shrugged and went to stand beside him, still analyzing the messy living room. "It's so strange finally being here. I mean, we've been saving money and waiting until we had enough to buy an apartment for so long, but now we're actually here in a place for just the two of us."

Marco smiled softly and went to hug Ace from behind, laying his head on his shoulder and humming contentedly when Ace leaned on him. "You're right. It's strange, but it's gonna be good in the end."

He felt more than saw Ace nod, and they stayed there for a while, basking in each other's presence.

He and Ace had been lovers for two years but only now managed to get an apartment together. Since they both stayed with someone else before, they never had much privacy, so Marco was sure this would be a nice change. It'd take a long while to get used to it, but it'd be worth it - especially since they wouldn't be interrupted so much.

Marco snorted in amusement at remembering the embarrassing moments when Ace's brothers went home unannounced and caught them having one of their intimate moments. At the time, it wasn't very fun, but now that he and Ace had their own place, he could laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.

At Ace's questioning look, he merely shook his head and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, we should start unpacking, or we won't finish until nighttime."

He went to one of the already opened boxes and started taking the objects out of it. Ace joined him, but only after choosing a music to play on his cellphone. Together, and with a rock band playing at the background, they filled empty shelves from all rooms, their wardrobe and the kitchen – they only managed to bring snacks, so dinner would have to be take-out.

The sun was already disappearing when Marco lied heavily on the couch with a satisfied sigh. He heard Ace making his way to where he was, and the tell-tale sound of 'pop' the bubble wrap made when he stepped on it followed.

Ace cursed before appearing on his line of sight. "We need to do something with the boxes and the bubble wrap. As much as I like to pop the bubbles, the noise gets annoying after a while."

"Yeah." Marco nodded while closing his eyes. "But tomorrow. Today we can just gather them in a corner."

"What, are you already tired, old man?"

Even without seeing him, Marco could picture Ace with an eyebrow raised and one hand on his hip, that teasing smirk of his certainly present on his face. He opened his eyes to glare at Ace, who chuckled in answer.

An idea formed in Marco's mind; in a swift move, he pulled Ace so he was laying on the sofa, and straddled him, making sure he held Ace's wrists firmly above his head with one hand.

"Who are you calling an old man, brat?" Marco smirked, and that was the only warning he gave to Ace before he leaned down and crushed his lips against Ace's.

Ace responded right away with enthusiasm, and their tongues began a familiar game, sliding along each other playfully. Marco used the moment to move his free hand under Ace's shirt and caress his body in a teasingly slow way, coupling it by biting his lower lip.

Ace's moan was muffled by Marco's mouth, and he smiled satisfied at the reaction. They didn't have much time alone these last few days, and Marco had to admit he had missed this a lot.

Ace's wrists suddenly escaped his grip and locked themselves around his neck, pulling Marco flush against him. His tongue twirled around Marco's before he sucked hard, one leg having trapped Marco's and joining their hips, creating a different type of friction.

Marco couldn't hold back a groan at the sensation. His lips started moving with hunger as his moves got frenzied, Ace's addictive taste taking over him and leaving his mind reeling with too many feelings to process at once.

He felt Ace's hands going up his back and sliding down before they reached his pants. Marco growled and bit Ace's lip harshly, their movements starting to quicken and get more fervent.

They broke apart when the need to breath was too strong. Marco panted while his heart beat quickly, and he took the moment to look at Ace, bodies still flush against each other. There was a familiar blush spread across his cheeks, and his mouth was slightly parted, heavy breath coming out and mingling with Marco's. His half-lidded eyes were warm as he looked at Marco, and the perfect image was completed by the obvious hunger in Ace's eyes.

Marco couldn't put into words how much he loved seeing Ace like that.

"What do… you say…" Ace started, between pants. "We continue this in our room?"

A warm feeling came to Marco's chest at the remembrance of where they were, and he moved a hand to caress Ace's face. Yes, this was their new home. They had finally found somewhere to live together.

"That sounds wonderful." He answered with a wicked grin, and they were soon going down the corridor, hands all over each other and clothes discarded along the way.


	7. Stray Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things Marco could've expected to see when he woke up, a kitten definitely wasn't high on his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble isn't very big, but I tried to make it sweet. Betaread by lunarshores! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D

 Marco blinked surprised a few times before rubbing his eyes. When the sight in front of him didn't disappear or even change, he pinched his nose, exasperated. Without noticing, he had fallen asleep on the couch after arriving at home from work while waiting for Ace to come back, and of all the things he could imagine would wake him up, this wasn't one of them.

"What are you doing here, yoi?" Marco asked uselessly to the tabby kitten sitting on his chest.

He received a soft meow as an answer before it yawned and seemed to decide his chest was a good place to sleep. Marco stared at it for a few seconds, trying to think about what he should do in this situation.

"Marco, you're awake!" A familiar voice came from the entrance of the room, making Marco turn and see Ace coming in his direction, a big excited grin lighting his whole face.

Marco smiled softly at the happiness that was radiating from his boyfriend, but it turned into a frown when he spotted the small deep plate full with water he was holding. "You brought this cat here." It wasn't a question, for the answer was obvious, and it was said in an exasperated tone.

"Yep!" Ace answered nonetheless, sending another radiating grin towards him. "You should have seen how she looked sad and cold, Marco! There was no way I couldn't bring her home with me!"

Ace rested the plate on the ground near the couch with delicacy before nudging the tabby cat. After she opened her sleepy eyes and stretched, tickling Marco softly in the process and bringing a small smile to his face, she let Ace bring her to the ground.

Seeing himself free of the literal weight on his chest, Marco sat up and patted the place beside him. "So it's a she, yoi. Well, she seems to like you a lot."

Ace shrugged before joining Marco on the couch. "What can I do if I get along well with animals?"

"And what do you intend to do with her now? We can't keep a stray cat here."

"There are no rules in the building saying we can't, so why not?" Ace turned a pleading look towards him, and Marco felt his earlier resolution falter. "I can take her to the vet to take all her shots, and I promise I'll get all the things needed and teach her where to do her necessities and-"

"Okay, okay! I understand, yoi." Marco rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep an amused smile from growing on his face. "You really like her, don't you?" He turned to watch the kitten lick her paw. He could see how nice it'd be to have an animal around, but at the same time they'd have to change a few things to be able to accommodate her.

Ace nodded earnestly. "Come on, it'll be nice having a kitten around. She'll keep me company when you're not around, and I'm sure she'll do the same when I'm the one not here. Come on, Marco."

Ace leaned against him with captivating eyes shining and a tentative smile, and that was the last push Marco needed. He sighed but nodded in agreement, watching with a tender smile how another radiant grin appeared on Ace's face. He received a tight hug and a sudden but definitely appreciated passionate kiss in thanks.

When they parted, Ace immediately went to retrieve another plate and a small packet with what Marco figured was cat food. Marco shook his head at the fact that he had already bought it, and observed fondly as Ace started talking with the kitten about how she now had a new home and nothing to worry about anymore.

Sometimes Marco wondered if Ace knew how easily he could persuade Marco to agree with him about things like this when he tried. Then he looked at Ace's grin and decided that since it wasn't a serious or dangerous matter, he didn't care if he was being played.

As long as he could keep Ace happy, then that was all that mattered to Marco.


	8. Cloud Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud watching was pretty relaxing, in Ace's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty simple like the last story, but I hope you guys enjoy it ^-^ Betaread by lunarshores!

"That one seems like a wolf." Ace declared with a firm nod. He looked at Marco and saw he was looking at it with a raised eyebrow, a critical look in place on his face as he continued to move his thumb in circles on the back of Ace's hand in a distracted way.

"Isn't it more like a dog?"

Ace turned his eyes back to it before shaking his head vehemently, his shoulder brushing against Marco's. "No, no. I'm pretty sure it's a wolf. It even has the same spiky fur!"

"…That's only a cloud, Ace. It can't have a spiky fur when its form isn't even exact. Besides, there are some dogs like that too."

"It doesn't matter. I can recognize a wolf when I see one, even if it's formed by a cloud." Ace nodded again, certain in his answer.

Marco's thumb stopped, but before Ace could protest, the beginning of a chuckle caught his attention and made him turn to Marco in time to receive an amused look. "If you say so, yoi."

"It's true!" Ace huffed and nudged Marco's should playfully for emphasis, noticing him yawn before a soft smile grew on his face, making a similar one appear on Ace's. He turned back to the sky and pointed to another cloud. "What about that one?"

"Easy. It's a tree." Marco took Ace's hand and moved it a little down until it was pointing to another one. "And that one seems like a ship."

Ace's smile widened. "You're right! And it seems like the Moby Dick!"

"…How are you even seeing so many details on clouds?"

"It's not so difficult. They're there, you just have to spot the little things. Oh, and using a bit of imagination also helps."

Ace saw Marco rolling his eyes before another yawn escaped his lips. "Alright, yoi. Then I guess that cloud seems like a plate with meat and rice?"

Ace immediately turned back to the sky and started searching for it. "You're right! It does seem like one!" He put a hand on his belly. "It'd be nice if it was actual food, though. Do you have any idea how long until lunch will be served?"

"Hmn…"

When he didn't receive another answer besides this for a while, Ace turned to Marco in confusion. His eyes softened, and he chuckled softly at the sight that met him. Marco had finally surrendered to his tiredness and seemed to be sleeping now.

"It's about time. I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to pretend to fall asleep on you to make you rest."

Ace knew he probably seemed stupid talking with a sleeping person, but he didn't mind. Deciding it wouldn't hurt if he took a nap too – they were on a deserted island that was Pop's territory, and other people wouldn't have the courage to approach it with their ship there -, he snuggled against Marco's side, smiling at the pleasurable sensation of Marco's skin against his own.

With the soft sand under them, the comfortable sensation of the sun on this spring island, and the calming sound of the ocean near them, it didn't take long for Ace to fall asleep too. He and Marco stayed like that for a few hours, only moving a bit to get in better positions, though never getting far from each other.

Their wake up call only came at the beginning of the afternoon, in the form of cold water falling on them, and Thatch yelling something about it "being about time the two sleeping beauties woke up".

He really should have expected Marco and Ace's response, but somehow Thatch still seemed surprised as he ran off, both of them in hot pursuit.


	9. Red String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like good days can get bad in the blink of an eye, the opposite also happens. But this, Ace was sure, was the most unexpected way for it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the title, I think many of you can guess what this chapter is about, but don't be fooled, it's not exactly what it seems ;D This is actually based on something that happened to me a while ago, only I was at home and alone (you'll understand when you read). Hope you enjoy it :) Betaread by lunarshores.

"'Your future is looking bright, today!', she said. 'You're going to meet the person in the other half of your string soon!', she kept saying. Who in their right mind would believe in that crap, anyway?"

Ace fetched a can of soup from the shelf and shoved it into his basket with more strength than needed, still mumbling annoyed to himself as he strolled through the corridor in the small market.

"I don't need a stupid self-called seer to tell me about my future, thank you very much. As if I'd trust anything that weird woman told me, much less it being about destiny and a damned red string of fate." Ace kept muttering to himself, pointedly ignoring the looks he was receiving from those passing by him. He needed a way to vent his frustrations, and since he still had to buy his groceries before going home, this was the best he could do.

Ace looked through the list he had written earlier that afternoon, and mentally checked everything he had gotten, only to curse under his breath when he realized he had forgotten something from the other side of the market.

Ace sighed, suddenly feeling very tired, before moving once again through the corridors in the needed direction. His day had already started bad with him receiving back an exam at college that he had flunked, so he definitely hadn't needed someone talking non-stop about destiny and fate and whatever else. The sensation of constriction, of lack of freedom, that these words created inside him at the thought of not being the one deciding what he does every day was suffocating and only brought bad memories from his childhood.

Ace cursed himself for the moment he decided to take a detour and go through a small fair happening at the town, for it was where that woman stopped him and didn't stop blabbing for minutes.

Running his hand through his hair, Ace stopped before the shelves containing his favorite drink. He got a few bottles, and settled them easily inside the basket, a relieved sigh escaping his lips at the thought of finally going home and resting.

However, when Ace started moving towards the cash register, a strange feeling as if something was pulling him back, willing him to stop, fell over him. He simply shrugged and kept walking, deciding to ignore it since it wasn't actually preventing him from moving.

It was only when his ears caught a soft and barely noticeable noise coming from close to him that he stopped, noticing with curiosity that the sound disappeared at the same time. Ace frowned in confusion, and looked to his sides, wondering if he had been imagining things or not. Something red at the corner of his vision caught his attention, so he turned to look behind him.

His eyes widened in panic.

"Oh, shit!" He set the basket on the floor before rushing back to the shelves with his favorite drink, all the while gathering the red string that came from the coat tied around his waist until the small nail on a low shelf where the other end was stuck to. "Shit, shit, shit! Ahh, why did this have to happen right with this coat?"

Ace tried pulling it away from the nail, but when it started ripping, he stopped and groaned.

"Here, let me help you." The voice came from behind Ace, but before he could turn back, a hand got the end of the string from him while another started meddling with the nail. A few seconds later, the string was free, and no more damage than what Ace had done could be seen.

"And there goes Makino's knitted coat." Ace sighed as he took the end of the string offered to him and untied the coat from his waist. He cradled the coat and the long trail of line on his arms, finally turning to look at his helper.

The man was looking at Ace with amusement shining in his eyes, a soft smile on his lips and a hand resting on his hip. "That's the first time I've seen something like this happen. I have no idea how you did that without seeing anything."

Ace smiled sheepishly. "Me neither. It's just my luck that there was a loose string."

"Well, at least you noticed before more of it was pulled." The man looked uncertainly at Ace's coat. "Maybe it can still be saved…?"

"Maybe..." Ace frowned at the string, mentally creating a note to remember to talk with Makino. "Thank you, uh…"

"Marco," Marco said pointing to a name tag stuck to his clothes. It was only then that Ace noticed that he was wearing the market's working uniform.

"Oh, right. Huh, sorry, I didn't see it before." Ace chuckled awkwardly, and cleared his throat. "I… haven't seen you here… before." Ace had to avoid the urge to facepalm at the strangeness of that statement.

"I just moved to this city and got this job around a few weeks ago, so it's not a surprise. You come here often, then?" Marco asked, the kind smile forming on his face showing he wasn't bothered by Ace, who mentally sighed in relief.

"Yeah. It's not too far from where I live, and has most everything I need, so it's the best option."

Marco nodded. "It's close for me too, so it's a good place to work. Plus, this city is quite calm too, so there aren't many problems here."

The talk didn't last for a long time, and it was only when Marco had to excuse himself to go back to working that Ace remembered he had been occupying his time.

"It's okay, I also have to go now. Um, see you another time?" Ace only realized what he had said after the words were out of his mouth, and he almost frowned at himself outwardly. It was almost like he was marking a date with Marco, and that was an absurd idea. He was quite handsome, sure, and even his different hair style was attractive to Ace, but they had just met and-

Ace's trail of thought was interrupted by Marco's chuckle, and he relaxed at the ease of the smile that was sent to him. "Sure. Just make sure not to loose another coat when we see each other again."

Ace grinned in response and waved, putting his coat above the things in his basket before going back to what he was doing before.

Later that day, when Ace was going out to meet with his brothers and friends at night, he had a big surprise in the form of a familiar blond figure exiting the building next to his. He couldn't help but gape in astonishment as he recognized Marco, who looked at him with surprise before smiling and waving.

Ace found himself grinning back, a memory of when Marco said he lived close to the market too coming to his mind.

Months later, when he'd find himself with Marco's arms around him as they watched a movie on the television, he would be able to think back on the day they met with amusement. While he could still say he didn't believe in that silly story about red strings of fate, he could make an exception if it was a red wool string, as it had proved to him it was indeed capable of connecting two people in a most unexpected way.


	10. Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being accepted by the Whitebeard Troupe had been a lucky shot, and Ace was going to make sure to enjoy it to the fullest. It also helped that his instructor was one of the most handsome and skillful men he ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally decided to write a scene from a MarcoAce circus!au I planned a long time ago, but ended up never writing (not sure if I ever will). This scene would fit closer to the beginning of the story. Betaread by lunarshores. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PS: Can you guess what groups Sabo and Luffy would be part of? ;D

Ace was excited. Between mouthfuls of food, he couldn’t stop grinning, and although he was sure the other people at his table were already weirded out by his eating habits, he didn’t find it in himself to care. Today was going to be a great day, he could feel it.

He was almost finishing his breakfast when a dull thud came from the table close to him, heavy enough to make it slightly tremble, startling him. His head snapped to the side, only to see Marco standing beside the bench with a smile, one hand above a closed box resting on top of the table. From the collective lack of reaction, Ace figure it wasn’t an uncommon sight, but he couldn’t help but stare back in confusion.

“What’s that?” He finished what was left on his plate in an instant and turned his whole attention to Marco.

“Good morning to you too. Hope you slept well.” Marco rolled his eyes.

Ace rubbed his neck, Makino’s manner lessons from so long ago flashing on his mind. “Right, sorry. Good morning. Now, what is that?”

“This is yours from now on. It’s your material and clothes for training, so take good care of them.” Marco patted the box for emphasis. “If anything breaks, rips or doesn’t fit, just tell me, and we’ll get it replaced.”

Ace snorted. “I doubt there’ll be anything that doesn’t fit me with how long Izo spent measuring me.”

“True. He is very meticulous with his job,” Marco chuckled. He put a hand on Ace’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “Shall we go then? I still have to show you the rest of the grounds before we start warming up for training.”

“Sure!” Ace grinned again, and he was sure his glee was clear in his voice too if the laughs and comments of “we’ve got an excited newbie! Wait until night, it’ll have passed for sure” and “good luck! Marco is going to work you into the ground!” were any indication.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Marco huffed, before directing Ace with his new box outside the tent after a stop to leave his plates to the kitchen area. “Don’t listen to them. They’re just a lazy bunch. I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

Ace hummed. “It’s okay. I’ve already decided to do my best, and I won’t let some comments get me down.”

Marco stared at him in silence for a few seconds before nodding, a soft smile growing on his face. “It’s definitely going to be interesting.” His voice was barely loud enough for Ace to hear, and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to or not.

He didn’t have time to voice his doubt since Marco put a hand on his shoulder again and started leading him around. They passed by familiar places and others Ace knew he’d probably get lost through in the next few days, all the while meeting more people to the point Ace wasn’t sure he’d ever remember everyone’s name.

Besides the one time Ace saw Luffy talking with Haruta near one of the training grounds, and when he spotted Sabo in the distance following who he thought was Vista, he didn’t see his brothers during his tour. It was weird thinking about training without one of them after so many years, but he couldn’t afford to waste this golden opportunity.

They finally stopped in a part of the terrain demarcated by boxes and other objects. “Welcome to the training ground number one. I’m the one responsible for it, and it’s where all those part of the fire group of the troupe train.”

Ace nodded as memories of last night flashed on his mind, of his late visit to this training ground with his brothers. They had only intended to find a place to train by themselves one more time, not knowing when they’d have time to do so again, but instead found the place already occupied by the fire group.

The sight had been amazing.

The wisps of orange and red making trails in the air through the whole arena, the familiar smell of fire, and the sheer heat dispersing that seemed to bother no one captured Ace’s attention in a second. He couldn’t help but stop and watch amazed the show of abilities in front of him, how everyone seemed to be doing something different, from swinging poi to juggling and breathing fire, but no matter to whom he looked, it was all amazingly synchronized and fluid.

It was only at Luffy’s remark of “Hey, isn’t that the pineapple guy?” that Ace moved his attention to the side of the arena, where the other people stayed a bit farther away.

It was soon clear why, for in a flash fire was lighted and the poi Marco had been holding started being swung slowly, picking up its pace in seconds until only a trail of flashing orange, yellow and red could be seen circling him. It was the first time Ace had seen Marco using his abilities, and even if he had heard the rumours of the famous performer Phoenix from the Whitebeard Troupe, seeing the real thing was incomparable.

Marco’s movements were smooth and certain in where to go, like a dazzling dance to no music. In the low lighting of the arena, the fire surrounding Marco was captivating as it moved as if in high synthony with him and highlighted his concentrated blue eyes and rippling muscles, a sight distracting enough for Ace to forget what he had been doing.

He had been left speechless, and only after a good round of teasing from his brothers did he snap out of it.

It was with a sigh that Ace stared at the now empty place. He had his chance to get better, and he’d use it as best as he could. As long as he didn’t forget his and his brothers’ true objective, he didn’t think there’d be any problem.

“Let’s start?” Marco asked, stopping in front of him. He had already taken off his shirt and put it on the ground to the side, and Ace discreetly eyed him with glee.

He grinned. “Yep!”

And, well, if he also enjoyed his time with his attractive trainer, nobody would blame him, right?


	11. Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr. I'd put it here, but since it'd spoil some of the drabble, I prefer not to. If you're curious, just ask me and I'll send it to you. Betaread by lunarshores! Thank you :)

Marco reached the conclusion that it was an unusually quiet Saturday afternoon. Beside the sound of the television coming from the living room and the usual noises of cars on the street, there wasn’t anything else disturbing the peace of the apartment.

He couldn’t say he minded it.

Marco sighed and rested the knife on the wood cutting board, eyeing all the vegetables and chicken he still had to cut. He rolled his shoulders and raised his right arm above his head until he heard a satisfying pop. Leaning against the counter, he took his time to look at the clock and calculate how long it’d take him to finish cooking, before glancing at his left arm with a frown. Despite it not being his dominant side, some things were still hard to complete without both arms, and he couldn’t wait to get the cast out. If only…

Marco shook his head and turned back to cutting. It’d do him no good to keep dwelling on what had already happened.

He continued automatically for a while, until he heard a stomping noise. It started getting louder as it grew closer, and Marco chuckled in amusement when it stopped at the entry of the kitchen. He continued chopping and soon enough, two hands snaked around his waist until two arms surrounded him in a loose hug.

Marco turned to his right with a smile and planted a kiss on Ace’s temple just as he leaned his head against Marco’s right shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Ace kissed his cheek back. “How’s lunch?”

“It’s going fine. It’ll be ready in half an hour or so.”

Marco both felt and heard Ace hum in understanding, and smiled as he noticed him move slightly until there was a hot puff brushing on his neck right below a cold spot.

“Your nose is cold.”

“It’s a cold day.” Ace huffed.

Marco rolled his eyes. “You should probably wear something warmer then.”

“Hm-uh, I’ll make sure to do that.”

When Ace didn’t move from his position, Marco shook his head, hearing Ace chuckle as he tightened his hold.

They stayed quiet for a while, the only audible noises being their breaths and the knife hitting the wood cutting board, and Marco only noticed his shoulders had been stiff when he felt them slowly relax. It was a peaceful afternoon, indeed. The first one in two messy weeks that had seemed longer than they should.

Marco wondered if it was a sign things would finally fall back into their old familiar pattern, but before that he needed to know something.

“So, about your new habit…”

“What habit?” Ace leaned a bit back, so Marco was able to see his confused expression.

He sighed. “Your habit of being unnecessarily noisy. I don’t recall you stomping while walking nor you talking loud when you went through the apartment.”

“Ah, that…” There was a strange tone on Ace’s voice, and it made Marco still in worry. He put the knife down and turned his full attention to Ace to hold his face between his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Marco ran his eyes through him, trying to spot any sign of anything out of normal. When he didn’t find anything, he looked back at his face, passing a thumb over some freckles, and wondered if maybe he was exaggerating by getting so concerned.

“Ah, no, no. There’s nothing...” Ace exhaled, the sound tired. He took his time opening and closing his mouth a few times, and turning his eyes to everything in the kitchen but Marco, and Marco was just about to interfere when Ace glanced back. “It’s just…”

Marco blinked in surprise at the soft blush that suddenly colored Ace’s cheeks. “What?”

“I was worried.” Ace’s hand fell above one of his, and he slowly moved his finger in a circling motion. “After the accident and the doctor saying it’d be normal if you were overcautious with getting surprised, I didn’t want to risk, you know… doing something that might upset you.”

“And being noisy was your solution?”

“Well… You have been jumpy recently, so… yeah?”

Marco breathed out, having figured out Ace would notice he had been skittish, but this was just… He couldn’t help but laugh then, and he only managed to stop when Ace started sputtering something, cheeks darkening in color.

“Ace,” he interrupted him. He planted a soft kiss on his forehead before doing the same on one cheek, the other, the nose and chin until he finally reached his mouth, delving into a deep kiss. There was a comfortable warmth swelling inside his chest, threatening to crawl up and take his breath away.

When they separated, he felt Ace release a relieved breath before a small but sincere smile grew on his face, lighting it up. It was endearing, really, and Marco could only smile back, a storm of emotions creating a lump on his throat.

He pressed his lips on Ace’s forehead, then on his jaw and on his nose, and Ace shivered slightly against him.

Marco was so lucky to have Ace.

“Thank you,” he breathed.

The bright grin and glinting eyes he received back were all the answer he needed.


	12. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted on tumblr a little while ago, but decided to upload here to those who don't read my things there. This one is slightly past drabble size, and is pretty much a complete story. Hope you enjoy it :)

Marco was tired, and he wanted to sleep. Of course, since it was what he most wanted at the moment, even needed, it was exactly what he couldn't do.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling relieved when it didn't start another coughing fit, before turning his attention back to the map spread on the table. He had been staring at it for a long while now, but the details didn't stay inside his head for more than a few seconds. It was frustrating to say the least, and it was all because of this stupid sickness.

"-not right, definitely not right!"

Well, a fuming Ace pacing on the other side of the table didn't help either.

"That's just plain reckless, and that's coming from me!" Ace gestured sharply towards himself before crossing his arms and stopping beside him.

"Ace, I know it's not the best idea, but-"

"No buts!" Marco was forced to look up from the map when Ace put one hand on his shoulder, the touch seeming softer than normal, and leaned in closer, an intense look on his eyes that had Marco swallowing thickly. "Just let me go instead. I can go and come back just as quick, so why not? I'm also in charge here, you know."

Marco sighed. "Weren't you the one who told me the Striker needs maintenance? That's only happening back at the Moby Dick, so no. We can't risk it breaking on the way to the island with no one around to help you."

"But it's okay for you to fly over there as sick as you are?" Ace growled.

Marco didn't reply, and instead looked back at the map. It was true; he wasn't in his best form, his eyelids were getting heavy with fatigue and there was a possibility of him having a low fever, but there was no other way. Marco's powers could protect him from getting the worst of the illness, but there was nothing to help the crew besides some medicine they didn't have. They couldn't risk it being something serious, and so, as the first division commander, he had to look out for the others, even if he had stupidly gotten himself sick in the last island.

It just so happened that the nearest island was far from their route back to the Moby Dick and they had a schedule, so a deviation like that was out of question, which left the search as Marco's responsibility.

If only Ace could understand that…

"Alright," Marco said after a while of silence.

"Alright?" Ace looked taken aback.

"Yeah. I know where I'm heading to, so I'll be going." Marco nodded before stepping out of the cabin and onto the deck, folding the map and pocketing it just in case. The deck was packed with members of the first and second division, all certainly waiting for the commanders to reach an agreement.

Not that there was anything to agree on.

"Marco! Wait a moment!" Ace caught up to him, but Marco didn't stop. "Why are you being so freaking stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same." Marco huffed. "I'll be back soon, okay?" He put a hand on Ace's head and ruffled his hair, trying to be reassuring, but had to pull it back quickly to cover his mouth just as coughing fit started. Ace's warm hand came to rest on his back and move in calming circles, and it didn't leave him until Marco was only catching his breath.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the crew murmuring to themselves in worry. This was no good. He needed to stay strong and go before his condition got any worse.

Marco sent Ace a thankful smile, and then walked towards the railing. Blue flames started licking his arms in a comfortable familiarity, but before he transformed a hand closed around his arm and pulled him back until he was facing a glaring Ace.

Marco frowned, but the curving down of Ace's lips and the deepening of the worry marked on his expression made something inside Marco's chest clench, and he froze.

"You wanna know why?! It's because I care!" Ace paused for a second, before licking his lips in a nervous manner and continuing. "W-We all care! So stop being stupid, and we can think of something better to do!"

Marco hesitated before sighing and taking Ace's hand from his arm. "Ace, that  _is_ the best option. It's quicker, we both know it, so why don't you let me go?"

"Dammit, Marco! I fucking love you, you dimwit, of course I'm not letting you go sick like that! It's not-"

Ace cut himself off at Marco's sharp intake of breath. There was a moment of silent staring, the deck the quietest Marco had ever seen when not at night, before Ace's eyes widened and his mouth opened in disbelief. "I-I…"

Marco felt breathless. His heart was pounding hard on his chest, and his voice was stuck on a lump on his throat. His mind was going overload, but nothing seemed to process, no words seemed to form on his mouth. He couldn't think.

So there was only acting left.

He grabbed Ace's hand and in a flash was already moving towards the cabin from earlier. He closed the door after them just as the whistles and hurrays started, leaving only muffled noise behind.

"A-ah, Marco, I-" Ace was fidgeting, looking at everywhere but him. "I just… It was just..."

"Ace. Ace, listen." Marco interrupted, pulling Ace closer until their faces were mere inches from each other. He could feel Ace's breath on his lips, and it took all his self-control not to kiss him senseless right there. He smiled softly at Ace's stunned expression.

"I'm not mad. Not upset either. Hell, I'm so far from that." Marco laughed, joy spilling out from his voice. "I love you too, Ace, and for so long. I love you."

"Wha- You love…" Ace stared at Marco as if overwhelmed, before he released a breath and his entire posture relaxed at once. "Oh." His eyes gained a gleam, and the corners of lips twitched up until he was smiling. "Oh. Ohho, whoa."

Marco chuckled as hands closed at the back of his coat, feeling Ace's body press closer to him. Ace's face inched up, but Marco was quicker, catching his chin and tilting it down before pressing his lips on Ace's forehead in a soft kiss. He received a frustrated whine back.

"I'm sick, don't forget about that."

Ace rolled his eyes. "I don't mind."

"But I do. We don't need you getting sick as well."

"...alright, good point."

The arms around Marco tightened their hold, though, and Marco didn't take long in following their lead. He took a deep breath, feeling Ace's smell from so close, feeling how Ace's body fit with his so naturally, and he felt breathless all over again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Marco felt lighter than ever.

"I should get going, though," he said at last. His grip on Ace loosened with hesitance, and he left one more kiss on Ace's forehead before releasing him completely.

Ace didn't let go.

"Uh, Ace? I need to go."

Although the sound was muffled, it was clear Ace had huffed. "If you think I'm letting you go now, then you're very mistaken. The Striker isn't that bad, I'm sure it'll last until the island."

Marco groaned.


	13. Feel the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”. Tumblr prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another drabble I posted a few days ago on Tumblr. It's based on a prompt found in a post, also on tumblr, with many sentences starters. Lots of fluff, because why not? This happens in the OPverse. Betaread by shockandlock :)
> 
> PS: In case anyone's wondering, yes I'm still concentrating on Color my World, but writing little things like this help when i'm stuck in the middle of a scene.

“Hey, Marco?”

Marco looked up from the papers on the table. At the other side of the room, Ace was sitting on the windowsill of a closed window with an excited smile and a glint in his eyes as he waved a hand for Marco to come closer.

“What is it?” Marco asked, his suspicion rising when Ace’s smile widened.

“Why so suspicious, Marco? I’m hurt, I just called you.”

Marco snorted, unimpressed, and crossed his arms above the table with his pen still on his hand, and Ace chuckled. Marco knew Ace was up to something, and if he didn’t even bother hiding it, it had to have to do with Marco.

“You know we’re going back to the Moby Dick tomorrow, yoi.” It wasn’t a question, but Ace nodded, smile softening. “Well, what is it?”

“You just said it. We’re going back soon, so why not take a break from the reports and go outside?”

Ace motioned toward the window with his head; it was night, and with what little illumination the village had, it was hard to see the streets. Nonetheless, the constant sound of raindrops hitting the window and the roof tiles was proof enough that the rain hadn’t stopped.

“Outside?” Marco asked, and when Ace’s smile remained in place, he gave him an incredulous look. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah! Let’s feel the rain for a bit.”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

“Hey, there’s no thunder anymore,” Ace huffed.

“We’re in the New World.”

“Come on, Marco! How long has it been since you’ve last done that?” Ace insisted, a cheeky grin on his face that had Marco rolling his eyes.

“Since the last storm hit the Moby Dick two weeks ago,” he answered.

Ace snorted, then a pout formed on his face. “That doesn’t count. We weren’t out in the rain for fun.”

“And now we will? Ace, we’re both devil fruit users and we have a job to do.”

“Come on, Marco,” Ace tried again. He took a step closer to the room’s door, and offered a hand to Marco, lips still stretched into that sweet grin Marco loved. “One night shouldn’t be a problem. We’re pirates! We’ll be right outside the inn, and our divisions are fine at the bars. They know where to find us, and we can finish the reports later. What do you say?”

Marco looked from Ace’s hand to his encouraging smile, expectancy and excitement clear in his stance, and the “no” at the tip of his tongue got stuck. Marco could resist if he wanted, even if Ace’s arguments made sense and a break sounded great - he had been planning on taking a break later when all reports of this island’s security were written down and they could join the rest of their crew back at the bars. That was the best decision, and rain didn’t feel very appealing right now.

Of course, that was why it didn’t take more than another soft “come on” for Marco to give in.

“Alright,” he said, and he knew he hadn’t even been able to hide his amusement with exasperation.

Ace’s face brightened visibly. Marco didn’t have time to do more than put his pen down before his hand was grabbed and he was pulled from the chair, through their room’s door until they were out the inn’s main entrance and under the pouring rain.

The water fell in big drops and in a fast pace, and Marco grimaced at the stark contrast between their warm inn room and the cold rain. His clothes became drenched in a matter of seconds and his hair fell flat against his head. Marco couldn’t feel more like a wet cat than then.

Beside him, Ace laughed, the sound so full of joy fitting the satisfaction apparent in his face. The skin near Ace’s eyes crinkled when his shiny smile widened.

“See? Much better than the last time.”

Ace closed his eyes and opened his arms, expression turning into a relaxed one with a sigh. Marco couldn’t help but smile then; despite Ace’s unruly personality remaining even after he assumed the position of Second Division Commander, it couldn’t be clearer that he needed this break, and Marco understood the feeling.

He let out a long sigh, feeling the tension knots on his shoulders loosen as water slid down his arms in little rivulets. The rain didn’t weaken him enough for it to be a bother, so this was fine. It wasn’t so bad, after all.

Marco took the moment to cross the centimeters between him and Ace to sweep Ace up in a hug. He chuckled when Ace gasped in surprise, then harder when there was a whiny “Hey!” as Ace turned around to playfully punch him on his chest.

Words weren’t always needed in their relationship, and Marco couldn’t be happier for that as he felt Ace’s clear ‘I love you’ in the way he snuggled closer in Marco’s hold, one hand sneaking under Marco’s wet jacket to rest on his back with a warm soft touch.

Marco leaned down to fit his lips against Ace’s for a quick kiss, then followed it by another on the tip of his nose when Ace made a displeased noise, then one his forehead and a last one near one eye. He nuzzled Ace’s cheek with his nose, a smile growing on his face when he felt Ace shiver.

Marco finally hummed in agreement. He tightened his hold on Ace, and felt the delightful skip his heart tended to make when Ace did the same.

“I suppose you’re right, Ace. This is much better than last time.”


End file.
